Question: The roots of the equation $x^2+kx+5 = 0$ differ by $\sqrt{61}$. Find the greatest possible value of $k$.
Explanation: By the quadratic formula, the roots of the equation are  \begin{align*}
\frac{-b\pm\sqrt{b^2-4ac}}{2a}&=\frac{-k\pm\sqrt{k^2-4(5)(1)}}{2(1)}\\
&=\frac{-k\pm\sqrt{k^2-20}}{2}.
\end{align*} We want the difference of the roots, so we take the larger minus the smaller:  \begin{align*}
\left(\frac{-k+\sqrt{k^2-20}}{2}\right)-\left(\frac{-k-\sqrt{k^2-20}}{2}\right)&=\frac{2\sqrt{k^2-20}}{2}\\
&=\sqrt{k^2-20}.
\end{align*} We are given that this difference is equal to $\sqrt{61}$, so we have \begin{align*}
\sqrt{k^2-20}&=\sqrt{61}\quad\Rightarrow\\
k^2-20&=61\quad\Rightarrow\\
k^2&=81\quad\Rightarrow\\
k&=\pm 9.
\end{align*} Thus the greatest possible value of $k$ is $\boxed{9}$.